Shared Lives
by Hikary Sanoko
Summary: Brief moments in Nezumi and Shion's relationship before and after the wall of No.6 fell. Nezumi/Shion, Yaoi.


Title: Shared Lives

**My first fic for the amazing No.6! **

**Tell me if it was any good, I appreciate constructive criticism.**

**Enjoy and R&R please!**

* * *

**Innocence**

Nezumi found Shion's innocence both endearing and annoying. Mostly annoying. Except during certain situations-like when he would somehow convince Inukashi to get information for them for free. Or how his ruby-colored eyes would shine brighter than the sun when faced with something new that he never saw before. It was refreshing to say the least. Not that he would ever tell his little princeling that.

**Beautiful**

No matter how many times the older male scolded him or denied it, Shion would never tire of saying that Nezumi's singing was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

**Torture**

No amount of pain or suffering in his sixteen years of life could ever amount to the pain that he felt when he turned his back on Shion and walked away after the wall fell. It was even worse than when he briefly thought that Shion had died. It was a deep, soul rooted pain that no torture could ever compare to.

**Hold**

"Geez, you can slit a person's throat, torture a man for information and act in front of an audience but you can't hold a baby?" Shion stated in disbelief, holding a hand to his mouth to prevent laughter as the aforementioned male held Little Shion at arm's length as if the one year old was a bomb.

**First**

They had shared many kisses before No.6's wall fell. But none of them had ever felt so, as cliché as it sounded, magical and oh so right as the one they shared after Nezumi returned to No.6. The moment their lips met marked the signal of their new lives together.

**Soft **

As Nezumi ran his hand through Shion's snow white hair as he slept, he secretly wondered how Shion's hair kept its soft, silky texture despite living in the dirt and grime infested West Block. He would spend hours at a time marveling at the sheer softness, even burying his face into the white locks and finding that there was even something soft about the younger male's scent. So unlike his own long, dark, dirty hair. His hair added to Shion's overall innocent look, almost angelic. Not that he would ever tell him that.

**Guardian**

"I don't see why the hell I have to be the brat's babysitter!" Inukashi protested as Nezumi handed Little Shion over to her. "There's no better guardian then you." Shion said, head tilted to the side slightly and eyes slightly wider than before. "…Fine." She grumbled, fighting to keep a blush from forming on her face at the blatant trust that was shown. Especially when the stupid rat only snickered behind Shion's back at her expense. Really, the two brats were a pain in the ass.

**Memorial **

Shion sighed in relief as another No.6 Memorial Service passed without much difficulty. The people of No.6 and West Block not only mourned this day, many had died. But celebrated it as well, the fall was a fresh start for both sides. He felt a sense of peace, the passing of the No.6 Memorial Service marked another year that he and Nezumi were together. A union between the supposed savages of West Block and the genius, perfect No.6.

**Fire **

Shion's eyes reminded Nezumi of polished rubies that glistened with the air-head's innocence and curiosity. However, in the span of a second those glistening jewels would become fierce, burning coals with the coldest fire possible aimed at someone that Shion deemed deserving of 'punishment'. It both exhilarated and frightened him. Exhilarated him because a part of him felt smug and proud that his little prince could display such emotions for _him_ of all people. Frightened because he did not want his innocent, sweet Shion to be corrupted by such strong emotions.

**Shy **

"Why so shy your Majesty~?" Nezumi teased as he kissed the younger male's brow softly, tightening his hold on Shion's waist. The sweet action by the usually sarcastic male only served to heat up Shion's face to tomato red. "I'm not shy!" he replied hotly, fighting to keep the blush on his face from blending in with his scar.

**Plans**

Nezumi was a careful planner by nature. It was a necessity to survive in West Block, especially when an enemy could be around the corner ready to kill just for the few coins in one's pocket. But all his careful planning was thrown out the window as he watched his little prince rock Little Shion to sleep. Planned or not. He wouldn't trade this for anything.


End file.
